Worth the Wait
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: One chapter for each month of Tuya's pregnancy with Moses
1. Month 1

A sweet modern day 9-shot- 1 chapter for every month of Tuya's pregnacy with Moses. Maybe more as we exlore their lives with the new baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This can't be..." Tuya thought aloud as she held the pregnancy test in her hand. How would she tell Ramses? How would she tell Seti?

*about a week later*

Pregnancy was beginning to have its effects on Tuya. She was getting sick in the morning often, and was more easily annoyed. She had even snapped at baby Ramses for spilling juice, which caused him to cry. She invited a friend over to talk while Seti was at work.

"I just don't know, Mary." said Tuya.

"I think the two boys will love this! Ramses will have a little sibling to play with!" said Mary, who was 5 months pregnant herself.

"I'm not sure how Seti will feel." Tuya had her head in her hands.

"You don't have to tell him right now, Tuya."

"Why don't you tell Ramses first?"

~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

In the other room, almost 2 year old Ramses got up from his nap. He then heard his name in the kitchen, so he got up and walked to the balcony, rubbing his eyes. He looked down to see Mary and Tuya talking.

Ramses didn't quite understand why Mary's stomach was so big. All he knew was that his mother told him that there was a baby inside. He was still very confused as to how the baby got there. He began to listen to their conversation.

Tuya was very unaware that there was a new pair of ears listening to the conversation she was sharing with Mary.

"I just can't believe that there is a baby inside of me again."

Ramses didn't understand what his mother meant. He just went back to his nap.

"Tell Ramses first. I must be going now, I have an appointment."

Tuya sighed as Mary left, attempting to mentally prepare herself for telling Ramses.

Month 1 Ch. 2

a few hours later*

"Ramses?" Tuya called as she walked into his room.

"Mommy!" Ramses shouted as he put down his blocks and hugged his mother's legs.

"Have a seat, honey. We have to talk." She said, sitting on the bed.

She helped him up.

"You know Mary?"

"her tummy is biggerer!" Ramses joked.

"It's bigger, not biggerer," said Tuya. "And yes, it does. But soon, mommy's tummy will be that size, too."

Ramses looked confused. "Why, mommy?" Ramses didn't understand

"Mommy has a baby inside of her tummy now, as well," said Tuya.

"I don't get it mommy..."

"You came from my tummy, Ramses, just like Mary's baby. Soon, he will be out, just like you."

"I understand! The baby in Mary's tummy will come out, just like I did!" Ramses caught on a little bit.

"Yes, sweetie. And Mommy has a baby inside her tummy too. He/she will come out to be with us soon."

"...Can I see?" asked Ramses with big eyes.

Tuya lifted her shirt.

"I don't see the baby!"

"Not yet. He/she isn't big enough yet."

"Can the baby come out? I want to see the baby!"

"No, the baby isn't ready yet."


	2. Month 2

Month 2 ch. 1

Earlier that day, Seti had accidentally found out about Tuya's pregnancy. He claimed to be happy, but had been very quiet.

"Seti?" Tuya entered their room where Seti had been thinking.

"Err...yes? Tuya?

"I,uh...just put Ramses to sleep." He was normally stoic, but never this quiet.

"Oh, alright." Now Tuya was getting worried. Seti always kissed Ramses goodnight.

"Seti..." Tuya was trying not to cry as she sat down.

Seti just turned to look at her without a response.

"Seti, are you angry with me?" Tuya was nearly crying.

"I'm happy about the pregancy, Tuya," Said Seti. "But I wish that I was told by my own wife, and not by a reminder for prenatal vitamins." Seti said as he turned back around.

"Seti, I was afraid..." Tuya was cut off by Seti.

"Afraid of **_what,_** Tuya?" Seti's tone made Tuya break down.

"Afraid that you wouldn't want the baby." Tuya said, looking at her feet.

With that, Seti turned to Tuya with a softened expression.

"W- _what_?"

Tuya began to sob.

"Tuya, this is one of the best things that has ever happened to me...You know that." Seti smiled.

They sat there, in an embrace, for what seemed like forever.


	3. month 3

It was the last day of the first trimester of Tuya's pregnancy. Seti was supposed to be taking her to an appointment to get her first ultrasound. And even though Tuya hadn't noticed, she had begun to show.

"I'm ready, Honey." Seti's powerful voice made Tuya snap out of her trance. He had started calling her that ever since she told him about the pregnancy.

"Ok, I'm not quite ready." Tuya has been staring blankly at one of Ramses' toy ducks by the bathtub for about 10 mintues. She wasn't dressed, and was only in her underwear.

Seti came in to look for his watch.

He then noticed Tuya's stomach. When he did, his expression softened greatly.

He lifted her chin and kissed her.

He put a hand on her stomach. "You're showing," He said happily.

"Really?" Tuya asked, turning to the side and looking in the mirror.

Seti handed her her clothes. "We don't want to be late."

After arriving at the hospital and waiting in the waiting room for 20 mins, Tuya and Seti were called back. It would take the doctor about another 5 minutes to come in, during which Seti entertained himself by reading pamplets and wall posters, and Tuya by sitting in deep thought.

'This is really happening,' She kept telling herself.

"Hello!" The cheerful young doctor came in.

"Hello," Responded Seti.

"Uh-Hi." Tuya choked out.

"My name is doctor Jasmine Wiggins, but you can call me Jasmine. It says here that you are...three months pregnant and ready for your first ultrasound?"

"Yes. That's true."

"Okay! That will be easy, I love doing first ultrasounds!" Dr. Jasmine said. Seti loved how enthusiastic she was about her job. It reminded him of his mother, who was watching Ramses for the day.

"So basically what will happen is that we will sterilize your tummy, then put cold jelly on a little machine and move it around. Easy as 1-2-3!" Dr. Jasmine

"Hm." Said Tuya.

The doctor had a nurse to come in and sterilize Tuya's stomach. Then the doctor had Tuya to lay back. Seti stood to hold her hand as they both watched Dr. Jasmine put the clear jelly onto the little machine.

"This will be very cold... sorry!" Dr. Jasmine prepared to place the little stick on Tuya's stomach.

"oh!" Tuya exclaimed as she winced from the sudden cold.

Seti gently squeezed her hand.

The doctor began to move the little stick around.

"These machines could really use an upgrade! I don't see anything yet."

After a little more moving around, an image popped on the screen, but Seti and Tuya didn't see because the computer was facing Dr. Jasmine only.

Dr. Jasmine smiled warmly as she saw the tiny baby onscreen.

"Are you two ready to see your little bundle of joy?" asked the doctor with a smile.

Seti squeezed her hand again. "Ready," he said.

They both looked at Tuya.

"R-ready." She squeezed his hand back.

Dr. Jasmine turned the screen to face the two parents to be.

There he was, baby Moses. On the screen.

"*sniffle*" The normally stoic man was crying. "I'm sorry. I just love the baby so much more now that i've seen it." He reached for a tissue.

'It?' Tuya thought. 'oh, right.' "What's the gender?" Baby Moses moved slighly on the monitor.

"That may be another month or two...sorry. The baby is still developing." The doctor said with a smile.

After they got the picture and left, they picked up Ramses.

"What did mommy and daddy do today?" He asked with big eyes.

" We got a picture of the baby." Seti said. It was the first time he had spoke on the way home.

"I WANT TO SEE!" Ramses shouted, bouncing on his seat.

Tuya handed him the picture.

"BABY!" He continued to yell. "BABY! BABY! BABY BABY BABY! He was kicking the seat with excitement.

"Don't kick the seat, and stop screaming, sweetie."

Ramses didn't listen.

"I"M GOING TO BE A FATHER, JUST LIKE DADDY!" Ramses proclaimed.

Seti laughed. "No, you are going to be a big brother. I'm the father," He told Ramses.

"I"M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER! I"M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER, JUST LIKE ANDY!"

Andy was Mary's first son, and him and Ramses were good friends.

"Ramses, no more shouting, you might hurt the baby's ears!" Tuya warned.

Ramses sunk sadly back into his seat. "Sorry, baby..."

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the way home, until Tuya felt a small thump in her belly while they were at a red light. "Yikes," She exclaimed, holding her tummy. Ramses woke from his nap.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Seti asked with concerned eyes.

"I...I-I think the baby just kicked." Said Tuya.

Seti looked at her with soft eyes, and they stared into each others for a long moment.

"BAD BABY!" Ramses shouted, snapping them back into reality. "NO KICKING MOMMY!"

The couple laughed at Ramses' antics and continued driving home.


	4. Month 4

Tuya's pregnancy was nearly half over, and baby Moses was becoming more active.

He would kick or shift when Tuya least expected it, and he would always stop before Seti could come touch. One Sunday, Tuya, Seti, and Ramses had just gotten back from church when baby Moses started to kick.

"Seti! The baby is kicking!" She shouted.

Seti got up and ran to Tuya, with Ramses in close pursuit.

"I don't feel anything," Seti said sadly. He kept his hand there just in case.

"Baby?" Ramses asked, looking at Tuya.

"When do we find out the gender?" Seti asked.

"Next week."

"Oh."

"I hope it's a boy baby!" Ramses was clapping his hands.

"What if it's a girl, Ramses?" Tuya didn't want Ramses to disappointed if it was a girl.

"I want a little brother, like Andy..." Tears began to reveal themselves at the corners of the baby's eyes.

"I'm sure it will be a boy, Ramses," Seti began. "My mother had 3 boys."

"Well, all we can do for now is wait." Tuya said patiently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day of the appointment, and Tuya, Ramses, and Seti were waiting for the results. Then, the nurse came back with the results. Tuya was sitting with Seti and Ramses was standing because he was too excited to sit.

"We have the results..." Said the nurse, who was trying to build anticipation.

a moment passed.

"Well? What is the gender of the baby?" Seti couldn't keep still.

"twins." the nurse whispered. No one could hear her.

"What?" Tuya asked, becoming impatient.

"Congrats, guys! It's twins!"

"Excuse me?" Seti asked. "What did you say?"

"TWINS!"

Seti eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell on the floor.

"Daddy?" Ramses asked.

After a moment, Seti got back up.

"Oh! My mistake- I thought I saw two heads, but the picture was upside down."

"So, what's the gender of the baby?"

"Its a boy, congrats!"

Everyone was silent for a long moment, but Ramses broke the silence.

" **BOY!** " He shouted loud enough to be heard in China.


	5. Month 5

It was month five of the pregnancy, and Tuya was doing surprisingly well. A few months ago, because Tuya hadn't put on much weight and baby Moses was strangely small, Tuya hadn't had the need to buy any new clothes.

Until now.

One day, Seti had to go to work. Tuya knew that Ramses would be bored in the house all day, so she decided to take him wiith her to run some errands. Ramses had already been dressed, but he took off his shoes and put on Seti's. Tuya would now have to get dressed. She found a white skirt and a pink blouse. She noticed a bit of resistance buttoning the blouse, but just sucked it in. Once that was done, she exhaled. Suddenly, a button snapped and flew across the room. She would have laughed if she hadn't realized what was happening. She was putting on weight. She was sad at first, but then she remembered-This meant that the baby was growing. She looked at the button that would now have to be sewed back. She laughed, and found a more comfortable shirt.

''Maybe Ramses can help me find some maternity clothes...'' She thought out loud.

"Mama!" Ramses shouted from the other room.

Tuya walked in to see that Ramses had taken off all his clothes and 'put on' one of Seti's shirts, his shorts, and his shoes. He had even managed to 'put on' a tie of Seti's.

"I dressed myself! I dressed myself!" Ramses was beaming with pride.

Ramses began to run to his mother, but the shoes were too big, making him trip and fall. The poor baby had landed on his knee and began to cry.

" **MOMMY!** " He reached out for his mother.

"Oh, Ramses..." She said as she scooped up Ramses and carried him into the kitchen for an ice pack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seti's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seti was supposed to be working, but instead was thinking about the baby. The baby had kicked Tuya while he was hugging her, and he finally got a chance to feel his son.

Ramses had asked him earlier this morning,

'Daddy, why can't the baby come out to see me? Does he not like me?" Ramses looke at his father with big eyes.

"No, son. He loves you. He just needs a bit more time. Try and be patient." Seti said.

"But I don't want to wait! It's been 3 years!" The baby stamped his foot.

Seti chuckled. He knew that Ramses had said this because of a show on tv Seti had been watching.

"It's been 5 months, son. When it reaches 9, he will be able to see us." Seti assured him.

"What if I use the magic words?" The baby was persistent, just like Tuya.

"No, Ramses."

"Can you just open up mommy and let me see?"

This made Seti squeamish, a trait he, without knowing, had passed to Moses.

"It doesn't work that way, Ramses."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tuya and Ramses arrived at Target.

"Mommy, may I have that dinosaur?" Ramses was seated in the cart so he could see the top shelves better.

"No, Ramses. You got a toy yesterday, remember?" Tuya said sweetly.

"Okay." Ramses wasn't a fussy baby at all. When he was told no, he knew it meant no.

"Look, Ramses." Tuya saw the sadness in the baby's eyes and tried to cheer him up by showing him the giant Woody and Buzz from Toy Story.

" **WOODY!** " He shouted.


End file.
